


Dirty mind, clean body

by Eluvian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing, Confession, M/M, Sexual Content, purity mania, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Eren gets an interesting request from Levi and it turns out to be something much more.





	Dirty mind, clean body

Eren didn't know whether to feel ashamed or honoured. He was already used to doing all kinds of things for Levi, sating his every desire, to suffice his every eccentric need and wish. But this... this was something he never imagined. "I'm going to need a good bath after battle... and you will help me with it." The words kept repeating themselves in his mind.

Okay, he imagined... maybe hoped... in his wildest dreams and fantasies, which were kept deep inside his soul, secure, unseen by anyone, in order to keep his cute hide safe, maybe he just hoped to, maybe once in a lifetime get a quick, stolen glance at how he looked without all the pieces of his tight uniform. How his chest must be all stiff and tense, muscular... not like his... he felt weak even though he trained so much, but his strength was rather in his bravery than his physical strength. When... when he was human, that is.

Levi cannot be completely naked, he kept thinking as he neared the time and place, and he decided not to think about it. At least not until necessary.

He knocked on the door. He had to swallow and count three times to ten before, to gather some courage. He closed his eyes and a part of him wished that the answer never came. But it did.

"Who is it?"

"Eren..." he said his name softly and quietly as a scolded child.

"Enter, please."  What was in his voice? Exhaustion? Relief? He couldn't make it out, but kept thinking about it during the era-long period of opening the door. It creaked with the ominous intensity of promising either something horrific, or something good, or in the middle, something grotesquely funny.

The scene he saw was so far quite neutral. Levi was pacing in the room, clearly waiting for him, probably had been for the last few minutes. He stopped, looking at Eren's puppy eyes and a strange smile appeared on his face, his shady eyes admiring the young boy almost kindly. It was rare, Eren has seen Levi a thousand times, but never could it be said that the captain looked kindly at any of them.

He closed the door, and inhaled the steamy atmosphere that already had a strange scent to it. Levi's room almost always smelled like this. Not exactly, always with a little different flavour, but full with colours, if scents had colours, reminding the one entering of far-off lands, exotic plants and the cleanness of the air felt so secluded, closing out the world, so that if you crossed the door that Eren just came in, you were in a different world.

'What are you admiring?', the captain asked, clearly realizing that his gaze was somewhere else.

'It's... clean', Eren answered, calmly.

'The outside world is filthy. It has to be clean somewhere. And _someone_ has to be too. Does it seem strange to you that I say these things after all the blood I bathe in? Well', he continued without waiting for the answer 'maybe this is why I want to wash off all the blood that stains me.'  Eren just stood there, not knowing what to say. Strangely, he didn't feel the need to. 'But we shall solve this problem, shall we not?' Levi raised his eyebrows with about  one millimeter, then raised his hands, taking off the top of his uniform.

Eren just stood there and couldn't move, only blink. Levi began taking off his clothes leisurely, with such lazy and natural motions that one might have thought he was all alone. But he wasn't, and well aware of it.

Eren couldn't keep his eyes off his body. Despite his small stature, he looked strong and muscular, his stiff shoulders and back covered with perfectly white skin, so clean that it looked like it didn't need any more cleaning, despite maybe the barely visible sweat painted silver by the moon's light.

Moonlight. The windows were still open. And the curtains weren't drawn. God...

Levi realized his shock. 'Oh. Indeed. I forgot you might feel shame at first.' He shrugged easily and walked to the window. Eren couldn't help watching him as his muscles tensed with every step he made, his motions so admirable and very well examinable. He was so engaged in saving the images in his mind that he even forgot to think about the words.

Feel shame at first. _At first._ 'Why should I... feel shame, I thought you...'

'How do you expect to come into the water with clothes on?' That smile again. Only much stronger. Confidence and humour, secrets and promises and... something...

So not only Levi, but he had to be naked as well. Wow. What unexpected turns.  He knew he couldn't say no but he still had to adjust his mind to this. Maybe he'd wake up, be laughed at, because this seemed so surreal, unreal and impossible, no, he must have misunderstood something.

But he didn't have any more time to meddle about this, because Levi had taken off his trousers as well. He started to feel some panic rising up in his stomach. Looking at the captain’s body he couldn’t help thinking how he looked without clothes. Obviously not as strong and fantastic as he imagined. He felt his pride being hurt and wanted to escape the situation. But his nervousness was answered with the other man’s completely calmness, and for some reason it made him forget that he should be afraid.

Levi raised one of his legs to step into the tub full of water, than the other, and looked back at him over his shoulders. Eren’s heart almost stopped beating as he thought he would be asked why he’s staring. But nothing. Suspicious. He decided that for the next few minutes – or hours, who knew – he would plan to do everything to stay alive.

Funny thing it was to get a job like this. He kept thinking about what he’d tell the others.

'Excuse me… Sir… but how long will it take? Approximately. The others must be wondering where I am.”'

'So you haven’t told them that you have a private task for me? Pity. Lucky for you, I did. They won’t be missing you. Now come on, don’t just stand there and try to prolong it any more.'

'I’m not trying to….'

'Don’t lie to me. Please.'  Nothing could be said to that. He swallowed and stood there, and… oh, yes. He needed to go.

His mind gave the order to his legs and slowly, reluctantly he walked closer. He took a deep breath.

'Do you really want to do it standing right there? You will make a huge mess like that. Come on in.'

 _As if we were on a holiday or something._ Eren sighed, turned around, completely in vain, but he couldn’t help it, and took off his shirt. He looked down at himself, and he felt incredibly skinny. He knew he couldn’t escape it so he took off his trousers too. He turned around, and trying not to think, stepped into the deep-scented pool of water, feeling as vulnerable and helpless as never before. His eyes were fixed on the ground, and later, when there was no ground, on the water. He had to exercise great control over himself not to sigh out of relief and joy. If he forgot where he was, he could almost feel comfortable. The hot water caressed his white, sensitive skin.

'You left your pants on? Will it be alright?'

He started to get fed up with all these questions. 'Is it an option?', he asked. It was worth a try…

'If you insist. Well, until I return your favour.'

'Ex…cuse me?' He started at the captain with huge eyes, not only because he was very well worth looking at, but because he was shocked, for about the hundredth time.

'Well, you don’t think I’d let you into the water and leave you dirty?'

'Do you think I’m dirty?' Levi examined him from the top of his head until his feet, and Eren realized it was a bad question to ask. _Well, not dirty in mind, but in body…_ \- a voice in him whispered, but he told it to shut up.

'No, but… You do everything because you have to? Does everything have to be an obligation?' He blinked. 'All your life is about obligations. Have fun for once, enjoy some free time. Do what you _want_ to, not what you need to.'

While wondering whether he was dreaming or not, he awkwardly sat down - somehow managing not to slip and hit his head or pour all the water outside -, in order to hide himself as well as possible. Trying to adjust his thoughts to the best answer, he thought about the absurdity and ambivalence.

'It’s funny that you’re telling me this, since what I’m doing is also an obligation.'

To his surprise, Levi smiled. 'An answer to be expected.'

'Really?' Eren didn’t know where his sudden bravery came from.

'Of course. Well, I don’t force you. You can leave if you want.'

'Thank you… Now, that I’m sitting here all wet, I can leave. Sure.' He tried not to laugh, because he felt an urge to.

'You could have left before, if you wanted to.'

'Why didn’t you tell me before?'

'Is it not obvious? Do I ever force you to do anything?'

 _Okay, this is more than enough. '_ You’re my captain! So yes, you do it, all the time.'

'Did you realize it is not a battlefield or a training centre?'

Eren scoffed. _I don’t believe this._ He was sitting in a tub, naked, and arguing with his captain.

'So? Will you leave or stay?'

 _If I don’t have to do this, than what is the reason? Why am I not standing up and leaving, why am I thinking…_ His face went red as he tried to gather some reasonable explanation. _I’m staying because, after all, this is almost like a duty… if he tells me to do something, I must… and I must prove that I’m loyal even if it’s not strictly an obligation._ These held some truth in them, but still not all.

No. He stayed because he was damn curious, because he didn’t think anyone gets an opportunity like that every day, and because he found Levi very attractive.

And he had no idea how to hide it now.

He looked into his eyes. _Please don’t kill me_ , his look pleaded.

'The puppy eyes again. Fine, time’s up, the water will grow cold, so I’d appreciate if…'

'Of course, of course.' He sighed and stood up, trying very hard to concentrate on something else. Anything else. Pretending to be somebody else, with somebody else, in another place, in another situation. He fought his mind shouting all kinds of curses at him.

He had the chance to flee, but he stayed…

He had to stop thinking. Water first, then soap, then water again. Just as his mother had told him. When he'd been young, so young, it felt as if it'd been many lives before, with his mind still and calm and naive, happy like every child’s, his eyes hadn’t yet seen all those horrors. And he hadn't been ashamed of being naked. Good old times. Really, why do we need shame, what is it good for? It only causes problems, for example at times like this… No thinking.

He picked up a soap and asked if it would be alright. There were several ones, lots of colours, lots of scents, but the air was already so filled with them that one could not be distinguished from the others. It was so warm and pleasurable and…

Thoughts.

He must have a reason to have asked something so intimate. _I stayed because… why is it important? I stayed because… I want to touch him._

He tried to suppress his guilt, as well as remain on his feet. He deepened his hands into the water, then reluctantly touched Levi’s chest. His motions were insecure and tentative, Levi’s skin felt warm and soft and welcoming. The young boy’s heart pounded in his chest, the only other thing he heard was drops of water falling back into where they came from. Small streams of water painted lines on Levi’s chest, like pioneer creeks or rivers. Eren didn’t know where to look. Though their loins were half covered in foam, he was afraid; he wanted to see, and he did not want to see. So as a compromise he kept staring at Levi’s abdomen. It was not a bad sight, those years of training certainly left their mark. Eren’s fingers stroked his stiff, muscular parts with precision and care. Soaked in water, he was even more beautiful, the glimmering wetness outlining every small detail.

It was better when he turned his back, this time Eren didn’t have to face that unreadable expression of his, just his well-built shoulders, his back, and… No, his hands didn’t yet dare to venture into that area.

He picked up a purple soap and slowly coated his hands. It smelled of maybe lavender and violet and some other herb he did not recognize. The whole room smelled so special, and his nose became full with the flavour of something that didn’t belong anywhere else, only here, and some small fragments remained on the person who used them. The whole room smelled of Levi, his almost-mania for everything to be clean and neat and in order, but… it was beautiful in a way. When you got a little taste of it.

Eren asked him to turn around again, and he started off with his face, carefully and caring, omitting his ears and nose and mouth, going behind his ears, his neck….  It felt like touching a sacred relic, a unique, rare material that had to be protected with every resource and strength. Eren sometimes closed his eyes, admiring Levi’s adored skin, so soft, like bathing a child, your own child who has nothing to be ashamed of, not in front of you. Levi showed himself to him like he had nothing to be ashamed of, and this honesty was touching. Eren had never been so close to anybody. Even if this was a task, he wanted to enjoy it. To be able to feel the warmth radiating from his body, to explore every inch of it, every bump and valley, every tensing muscle and sensitive territory… He didn’t know why he received the right to do it, but he felt grateful.

His palms rested on the captain’s chest, his motions were as slow as possible. Never a chance like this again, he thought. If you stayed, make the best of it. The soap made his hands so slippery and Levi always turned the way it was easy for him to continue with his… well, work, raising his armpits, turning around, turning back… Waiting and expecting to be cleaned, exactly like a spoiled child.

But the half-smile that lingered on his face… as if he knew a secret, and he would be happy to show it. What secrets could there still be? What secrets can a human hold when he is so unprotected?

He was eager to do his work well, and awarded sometimes by Levi’s appreciative groans, closed eyes and face full of pleasure. Like a spoiled child.

Eren was finished with the front of his upper body, so he asked him to turn around again. Long, soft strokes on his back and shoulders, his fingers painting mini-images and prolonging to go further down… Looking at Levi’s exposed neck, disheveled hair a bit contaminated by water, it came to his mind what would happen if he kissed him there, sank his teeth a little into that white flesh…

_What am I thinking. I’m just a boy, a boy under his command, I’m just helping…_

He had no idea why he felt sad.

'Do you like my behind so much? I appreciate it but you can finish there, I think.'

He was fed up with his teasing, but had no chance to resist. Suddenly they were face to face again, and Eren had arrived to the part he knew he won’t be able to avoid.

His gaze slowly descended to between the captain’s legs and he saw something pink and hard among the bubbles. His hands still lingered on his hipbones, as he turned his reddened face upwards, looking questioningly into those deep eyes.

'What are you waiting for? Go on…'

He heard nothing but his heartbeat. He had suggested, maybe hoped, maybe feared that Levi had been like that for a long time, but he never dared check. And he didn’t know why he cared. Maybe he was curious now to see him in every way possible. See how he looked down there, his shape, his size… But he was so afraid to touch. He couldn’t say he didn’t know how to start, since he knew perfectly well the motions he used on himself.

He moved his soapy fingers slowly around the proudly erect rod and strengthened his grip, carefully. He realized it was not such a good idea to pretend it was his own body, because his own body started to react, much like the other man’s. But strangely he didn’t care now, he neglected the fact that his own hidden part began growing and became certainly and obviously visible through the thin layer he left on himself, pulsing with a kind of spicy joy he’d never experienced before, as he felt another man’s shaft being large and hard between his fingers. Yes, it was surprisingly large, not horribly, but surprisingly, considering how small Levi’s body generally was. _Of course he became hard_ , he calmed himself _, having himself touched all over, maybe he becomes hard every time, or maybe not, but it must be natural.Yes, it must be totally normal._

But the moan that left Levi’s mouth when Eren moved his hand… Another sense added to the guilty sensation overcoming him. And yes, maybe he stroked his member a little longer than it would have been completely necessary for cleaning purposes, maybe he wanted to hear more of those moans, which went up to his groins and all his body, all his psyche was concentrated on that particular part of Levi’s body, the sight of it, his body’s reaction if he touched it in special ways, in special places, the stroke of his thumb on the head, his whole hand gripping it and pulling the sensitive skin up and down, up and down, tightly gripping…

Both of them panted heavily, when after several minutes Eren’s mind, his subconscious came back to life again, striking with such a strong blow of fear that the boy felt it very hard for his knees to hold him again. His hand stopped, he swallowed, his throat was dry and wet at the same time, for the humid air made it difficult to breathe and the oxygen was not enough. His mind rushed through the previous minutes and he was horrified by himself. He realized how he’d wanted to use his other hand to stroke himself, the suffering it made feeling that hotness between his fingers and not feeling the result of the motion itself, like he usually did when he pleasured himself…

Pleasured himself. Had he been pleasuring…

No. His mind blocked and he could do nothing but stare into the nothingness that his mind created for him to hide.

 _But he didn’t resist,_ he remembered, and this small detail was something he could do nothing with…

'Hey… Eren. Eren!' The familiar voice brought him back to existence. As if accused, he obediently opened his eyes. Levi’s face was only a few inches from his. He drank the silence. 'Calm down.' Much to his surprise, Levi held him closer, into a tight hug, and the young boy let himself go like a child and dropped his head onto his shoulders. His whole body was trembling, he realized, his legs barely keeping him, and they were so close that Eren could clearly feel the captain’s hardness against his thigh. Levi hushed him, stroking his hair with wet fingers, his other hand closed around his back, hot blood pumping through his veins, skin touching skin, unveiled, honest, secretless, protective.

His shame somehow died within him, and all the words he concocted to protect himself, to give some explanation, faded. For they were not needed. He felt safe and secure in his arms. And he realized that his neck was so close.. His previous fantasies came into life and now they didn’t seem so horrible. Slowly, tentatively he moved his head a little, his face snugging close to the captain’s neck, he felt, he heard his heart pounding, he felt the blood rush through him, and attentively, he placed his lips on his veins, on the watery, well-smelling, soft skin of his, tender kisses, then little bites, each motion filling him with adoration and satisfaction. And Levi tilted his head backwards, letting him explore further, his lips touching his chin, his cheeks, his ears, and the sensitive skin behind them. He stroked Eren’s back reassuringly.

 

’It’s my turn now, Eren’, he murmured, his deep voice sending goosebumps all over the boy’s body. He tried to remain on his two feet and stood like a good boy, moving as little as possible. ’But I’ll need you to take this off’, he said, referring to his pants he still left on. Nevertheless, Levi didn’t let the young boy move, instead he himself helped taking it off him. He didn’t throw it aside, he placed it nicely and neatly on the edge of the tub. Then, he got to work.

For moments Eren kept his eyes closed, enjoying the captain’s agile fingers stroking his body, but his motions were so slow, so painfully slow, beautifully slow. Eren tried not to care about his exposed erection. There was no way to hide it. There was no way to hide how he felt. He only hoped Levi found it… well… satisfactory. Although he didn’t know what for.

 _Your turn._ _Turn. Turn and twist your fingers. Turn on. Turn me on…_ His nice, rounded butt got some special attention, also his nipples, Levi teased him, provoked him, seeing how he wanted to maintain control over himself and look as if he was not completely excited and enjoying the touches. The sweet scent of hygienic products started to fill his nose and brain, also Levi’s scent, cleanness mixed with the scent of desire.

Splashes. Splashes of water. Levi leaned down, than his hands touched Eren’s again removing the soap layer and the boy’s heartbeat increased even more, he imagined, just for a few sinful moments, when Levi’s face was just a few inches from his member that he would lean forward a bit and take it into his mouth…

And at this moment Levi’s mouth touched his hardness. Just for the moment, a quick, soft kiss on the head, but it was still hard for Eren not to cry out. His teeth bit into his lower lip and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Was it intentional? It must have been. What’s good in pretending, anyway? There is no way he could keep it a secret that…

But they must resolve the problem. Somehow. A part of him still thought that this nightmare or lusty dream would end, and Levi would laugh into his face and with a smirk full of contempt tell him to go back to his work, leave him alone, he pathetic pervert.

Levi was facing him, again. He felt so week and pathetic in front of him, he didn’t dare look into his eyes, so he kept looking down at his feet – and erection, wishing it would go away. But not really.

’Eren.’ His voice like dark crystal collapsing from the top of a cave. Levi’s hands on his chin, forcing his head to look up. Reluctantly, he obeyed, his eyelashes suddenly springing up and his large, sensitive eyes meetin with the captain’. Eren tried to collect the last remaining pieces of self-confidence and pride in himself, he gazed as if in battle, facing an enemy with the last of your strength.

Levi kissed him. It happened so fast Eren didn’t even notice at first. He closed his eyes numbly and gave in to the swerve of heat in his body.

_It’s my turn now. Turn. Turn. Turn turn turn. Turn into an animal. Turn around._

_What?_

’Turn around, Eren.’ Whispers, just on the edge of hearing. Levi’s hands on his hipbones, grabbing it firmly. Eren, unbelievingly, moved his feet, he lost his balance, almost fell, but two strong, warm hands held him up and a strong body was pressed against his. He was glad that Levi didn’t see his face now. He felt his erection between his ass cheeks. Levi’s hands wandered on his body again, his palms massaging Eren’s chest, then lowering down to his stomach, his lips on Eren’s shoulders, sending vibrations all over his body, to his hands, his brain, his feet, his loin. One of Levi’s hands stroked his butt again, carefully, slowly and gently, meanwhile the other one took care of the other side of between his legs…

Now he didn’t even try not to moan. Head tilted back, he instinctively started to move his hips, rocking back and forward, into Levi’s hands, which stroked his foreskin up and back just perfectly. The older man’s hot breath caressed his shoulder, his neck, he felt his soft, smooth kisses on his neck, then later his teeth biting into the sensitive skin. Goosebumps spread on his body like mushrooms after rain. He cried out.

’Eren…’ the cleanness-maniac panted heavily. ’You want me to enter you, do you not?’

_Well… I want many things, this can be among them…_

He didn’t really mind what was being done to him, as long as Levi did it and it contained physical touch.

He noticed gladly that he was not afraid of what was to come anymore. He understood that Levi was eager to cause him pleasure and feel pleasure with him…

He realized he didn’t answer yet, but his lips wouldn’t move. He swallowed. ’Do you?’ he uttered finally. A short laugh followed.

’Absolutely.’ There was something intimidating in this, but despite himself, Eren smiled. Somehow it all felt like a familiar sphere. Him being asked to do something, and… now he was more than willing to oblige.

’Then I don’t see why not.’

’You and your diplomatic answers. Now go on and grab the edge of the tub, please.’ To do that, he had to lean forward and leave his bottom high up in the air. ’Like that. Hold on, and let go, Eren.’

He obediently closed his eyes. He was not sure what was to follow, but he wanted to do it good. He wanted to succeed, to be proud of himself. And the strange tingling in his body wouldn’t cease. His raging hard-on felt that it would enjoy the following events.

He felt his butt being stroked and stretched apart. Of course. Where else could he be entered? He had no idea how would it feel good, but he had trust… as always.

'Will it… feel enjoyable?' he asked with uncertainty, and he almost heard the smile on Levi's face.

'I totally hope it will.'

One of Levi’s slim, hot fingers touched his entrance. Waiting, he stood and watched the air in front of him. He closed and opened his eyes, breathed in, breathed out… ’Eren.’ The same commanding voice as during the trainings, on the fields, just spiced up with some rusty lust and impatience. ’You don’t feel the pain. The pain is there, but you don’t feel it. You don’t care about it, it won’t cause you harm, it’s just an indication, but you ignore it, you understand?!... Ahh…’

During these words the finger found its way into him, stretching him apart, going deeper and deeper. His eyes wide open, he tried not to move, not to give any sound, just stay relaxed… He turned around, hearing Levi’s indicative voices and he saw him fisting his member. The captain, being unable to control himself. That was new.

Levi suddenly grasped him from behind, he pulled himself closer to the boy so that Levi’s chest touched his back. A little space was left for his hand to pump in and out of his hole. He was hot and his heart pounding hard, Eren knew he was only preparing him and that didn’t yet feel so good as if his member was inside him. How could it feel, he wondered, for someone on the other side? For now he felt… open. And filled. Strange, that something was moving in him. He didn’t realize what was to be enjoyed in this up until the moment when the fingers went a bit deeper and touched a very sensitive spot. He almost jumped, as his prostate was being pushed, over and over again. He clenched his fists, and his nails dug into the wooden edge he was holding on to, though now he desired it were something else. Flesh, preferably.

'This… now I feel how this is enjoyable.'

Levi’s reaction was a satisfied hum. Then he pulled his fingers out of him and placed small, too gentle kisses on his neck. His nails painted unidentified patterns on his back, scratching his nerves to a very high level of sensitivity.  Eren barely managed to stand on his feet, he wanted something to hold him up, to just be able to hover, because energy was being drained from him. These touches were heaven, the exact opposite of the exhaustion and pain he so regularly experienced. His body felt ready to embrace anything.

‘I cannot deny how I wanted to do this with you, Eren.’ His smoky voice caressed his ear, his tongue gently touching it once in a while. ‘I was afraid you’d be afraid, but luckily you’re more than enthusiastic.’

‘That doesn’t mean I’m not afraid. Or I wasn’t’, Eren smiled, turned back above his shoulders and waited for Levi to kiss him. So he did. His thin lips warmly caressed him, they spoke, told a story without words, their inexperienced movement slowly building into a professional game, chasing each other around and around, their noses touched as they turned their heads to the side. Eren felt Levi’s tongue touch his lips, and it urged him to open them, let it slide in and collide with his. It felt strange, wet and strong, inquiring, examining every part of his mouth, going deep inside. It felt as if they couldn’t be more connected.

‘Open up to me, Eren.’

Eren wasn’t sure if it was meant for mind or body… But he tried to fulfill the demand. He let his thoughts roam free, shameless, eyes open, hands hardly gripping the edge of the tub, the painfully lifeless edge, his breath fast and heart wanting to break out of his chest, his legs spread wide like an opening gate for the other one to arrive. ‘Yes, Heichou.’ He gasped in anticipation as he felt Levi’s member touching is entrance, hot and pulsing, he felt that the head was already inside him. It felt different from his fingers, much thicker, not so harsh and much uncontrollable, the only way to control them was the instinctive motion of his hips, which got it deeper and deeper inside him. Eren didn’t dare to look back, but he was sure that some time later he wants to watch how it fills him up, how it disappears inside him, into a place that had never been touched before. If he felt complete and whole before, that was nothing… that was just a little taste… Now, when the flesh rod found its way deep inside him, up until the man’s balls touched her butt, now he felt full, so full, his lips parted, he stopped breathing for  a time.

They were joined. Completely.

Eren wondered what it would feel like if he tensed his muscles down there a bit… The result was somewhat painful, somewhat enjoyable for him, and it got a sound of appreciation from Levi. Eren’s face got so red when he realized what he was doing. Shameless.  ‘I- I am  so-‘

A bite in his neck stopped his sentence. ‘Don’t be’, the older man murmured into his ears. So he liked it. He seemed to like whatever Eren did, or so he was beginning to believe.

And then he started to move out. And in. And out. And in. And out.

The hardly built-up system of acceptance Eren’s his body collapsed, and from its ruins he could only climb out gasping for air and trying to get a hold on reality. Warm arms hugged him closer, blood pumping through them with unbelievable intensity. Levi was pulsing all around him, his blood, his breath, his whispered words Eren didn’t always understand, his hardness inside him… the air was not enough, too much water, too hot. He gasped and moaned and fought hard to keep his body together. Strangely, it felt good, to be stretched apart wide as never before, and when Levi’s hips got him so deep that he hit his prostate, he saw stars and cried out loudly, out of pain and pleasure. Almost everything was satisfying him, save only one, and the thought almost killed him that he kept thinking about it instead of trying to enjoy what was happening to him. His manhood stood there abandoned and neglected, hard and raging, and he wanted so badly to move his hand and stroke it. But he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. If he deserved that in a case like this. Levi more than enjoyed himself, descending into Eren’s body over and over again, firstly in a slow rhythm, than building up a quicker pace, his satisfied moans as smoky as his usually uninterested gaze, his body now burning unlike himself, the mostly negligent man lost in the lust for him, and the sole thought of the monotonic, yet unpredictable motion of their colliding hips made Eren turned on. But he couldn’t help thinking about it. For minutes. Which felt so, so long.

As if reading his mind, Levi moved one hand away from Eren’s chest – he’d been playing with his nipples – and he slowly went down, caressed his stomach, his fingers stroked the tensing muscles, than followed the V-line at his lower abdomen, finally reaching the spot aching to be touched. The boy whimpered at the touch of his hands, and the professional fingers took his shaft strongly, but gently. He bit, then licked his lips, closing his eyes. ‘Thank you…’

The sexy, deep voice replied: ‘No need to thank me.’

‘Of… of course, Heichou, you can’t let me say the last words, can you?’

‘No.’ The most satisfied “no” ever heard.

The fingers stroked him professionally, and Eren’s mouth was left agape as he watched Levi’s hands get occupied down there. He dealt with his shaft as if it were his own, his caring motions quick and effective. Eren felt getting close so fast, scarily fast, as Levi hit his spot inside and stroked him on the outside. He moved his hips faster, and couldn’t decide which brought more joy, moving forward or backward. He realized his moans meant faster hip movement from the captain’s side, so he didn’t hold himself back. Their voices added to the excitement, filled with lust, curiosity, and gratitude. The dance seemed never-ending, and he didn’t even want it to end, but…

…he was really nearing the edge.

Every time he tried to open his mouth to form words, the thrusts or the stroke of fingers made it impossible for him to speak, he could only moan loudly, his voice high and uncontrolled, but he didn’t care how he sounded, as Levi seemed to like it. Eren didn’t want to feel like someone to be laughed at. He felt beautiful, attractive and precious. Awarded. Protected. Loved.

‘Heichou…’ he finally managed, between his gasps.

‘I’m listening.’ Levi didn’t slow down for a second, he kept thrusting into him, pulling back completely, then filling him again. Pulling out slowly, and entering harder and faster. Professionally and confidently, the way he did everything. Except not everything made him make such lustful sounds as this activity…

‘I… I think I… I mean I feel like…’

‘Getting closer, Eren?’ He sounded like a hungry wolf. ‘Feeling like you’re gonna blow? Can’t hold back?’

‘You’re teasing me.’

‘Afraid that biting your lips won’t be enough and you won’t be able to avoid dirtying my hands?’

‘Levi!’ It was maybe the first time that he called him on his name.

‘Finally not Sir, Heichou or anything else. Development, Eren.’ He chuckled. ‘Don’t worry, I don’t mind that kind of… well… getting my hands dirty.’

Eren could imagine the self-confident smile on his face. But at least this joking turned his thoughts from the unimaginable amount of lust he felt.

‘Now then, Eren, if you feel like it…’ As a largely unpleasant surprise, Levi pulled out, leaving him standing there with huge eyes blinking into the open space.

‘Have I done something wrong?’ he asked instantly.

‘Don’t blame yourself all the time…’ Eren realized that holding onto the edge of the tub was of no use anymore, so he stood up. His hands were in a spasm, and also his legs forgot how to move, so he almost fell – again.

Levi grabbed his arms, than hugged him again, holding him so close, hardly, resting his face on Eren’s shoulders. Eren was surprised how quickly he got used to something moving inside him. It felt so bad to be without it now. Neglected, unsafe. But the hug partly compensated him for that.

A passionate kiss followed, then a whisper in his ears: ‘I just wanted to say: are you ready to give it back to me?’

A silent implication. A question, not a command.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You know what I mean.’

‘I… suppose I do.’

‘So?’

Levi, standing there with his incredibly short figure but well-built muscles, the shape of his legs, perfect butt and strong back, his well-grown erection, his wet, disheveled dark hair, his silvery gaze blazing with anticipation – he was just too attractive to resist.

Eren said the first thing that came to his mind. ‘You’re beautiful.’

And now he finally saw his smile. Really saw it. ‘So are you, my dear. Now come here and reach that peak you mentioned you were nearing.’

Eren could barely believe his ears. Levi was in the same position he’d been, just a minute ago. His legs open wide, his skin wet and glimmering, outlining his muscles perfectly. Eren couldn’t help but stare for a long time, then Levi looked back at him above his shoulders. ‘I admire your patience.’

‘What… patience?’ He stepped closer with the poetic question, hesitantly stroking the captain’s neck, going down his spine, then grabbing his behind firmly. He couldn’t believe he may really put himself inside him, and was surprised that it was what Levi really wanted. ‘Besides, I didn’t really… mention any peak, as you didn’t make speaking so easy.’

‘Well, now you can speak just fine, and I’d like to change that.’

‘Okay, okay…’

‘Eren!’

‘Yes, Hei-‘

‘Stop this, okay? Don’t call me your captain or anything involving titles and hierarchy, please, I’m goddamn bored with it. Understood?’

‘Understood, captain’, Eren smiled, pushing himself inside him.

His surprise was almost the same as when he was being entered.

He let out a moan, as his member was squeezed by those muscles down there. He only realized now that the preparation part was not exactly completed on his behalf. His heart rate jumped to the skies.

‘Remember one more thing, Eren…’ Eren was getting a little pale. ‘I can take pain, I even enjoy it a little bit, okay?’

‘Thank god.’

It was so tight in there that he really felt he could pour himself inside Levi any moment. But to his surprise the build-up of orgasm arrived only later.

He basically had no idea what to do, but his instincts led his mind into moving properly. He rocked his hips, and watched in awe as his rod filled the other man’s body.

He still didn’t believe. This all started with a bath. Although, how innocent was he that he thought nothing would happen when they see each other without clothes?

He had to laugh. Happily, and his laugh mixed with lustful moans. He controlled the pace, he was in charge… the thought of what he was doing to his captain, his master, it made him shiver – in a good way. As Levi mentioned pain, he experimented with painting visible patterns on his skin with his nails. Levi’s sounds awarded this, so he continued, even though it felt a bit bad to hurt him.

But he wasn’t really _hurting_ him. He was pleasuring him.

He played everything again in his mind, back from the beginning, from that moment when he got the request. He repeated parts in his mind that he especially like, though the present events also fell into this category. Levi was moaning under his thrusts, and never did he feel more proud and manly than now. He’d dealt with the pain, had learned to enjoy it… Levi’s body was the first for him and somehow it felt it had to be the last. But, looking at him like this, he didn’t feel the need of any other body.

Levi’s sounds caressed him, escorted him on his way. He was in total control, his movements influenced how close or far he felt from reaching his aim. He felt so powerful. Every thrust gave them satisfaction, but also built up more desire. It was never enough. It felt like a neverending race, their bodies, their voices raced with each other, meeting, colliding, then separating again, but always returning to each other.  

 ‘Heichou, I…’ He didn’t care that he called him that again. ‘I love this…’ The silence filled with Eren’s heavy breaths felt empty, he wanted to say more, but something stopped him. He grabbed Levi’s hips hard – the touch of his hipbones felt unreasonably exciting for him – and he felt like nearing a fever pitch, quickened the pace his hips moved, his member throbbed as almost all the blood flushed through it that was in his body.

‘I love you too, Eren’, a somewhat shaky voice answered. Eren’s now automatic movement reached its highest level, he cried out in joy and delight that ran through his entire body originating from his loin and expanding into every part of him, his legs, his stomach, chest, brain, face as he emptied his large amount of hot, white fluid into Levi’s body. Waves shook his body, accompanied by new springs of load and moans. He realized how loud he’d been. He felt heat, redness and dizziness, he slowed down and stopped, collapsing onto the also heated body under him.

He knew this was not the last time.

And also that the sentence he could not pronounce but still lingered in the air has to and will be said, whispered, moaned, cried, shouted into those ears later. Many times.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I was travelling and I got an idea to of a stereotypic story consisting of the two boys bathing each other and my nose started bleeding. (No kidding, really. Probably had to do more with my family inheritance, but anyways)


End file.
